


If Dreams Are Like Movies, Then Memories Are Songs About Ghosts

by demiwizreb



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: F/M, Horror, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), The Shining References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwizreb/pseuds/demiwizreb
Summary: When the Owen's family decides to take a friend up on the offer of staying at the Overlook Hotel, their younger daughter Eliza finds much more than expected. Much like Danny Torrance, who stayed there only a few years back, Eliza finds herself sucked into a summer of discovering the dark past of the hotel, while trying to keep her sanity. Will Eliza be able to keep her cool? Or will she succumb to the same fate as Mr. Jack Torrance?So this is my first fic ever, so I would love some feedback! This will keep some elements of The Shining (1980), not the novel just to make that clear. Rated T just because I don't really know yet.The title is from the Counting Crows song "Mrs. Potter's Lullaby".





	If Dreams Are Like Movies, Then Memories Are Songs About Ghosts

It all started on that one hazy summer night. By no means is my family rich, but we do qualify for high middle class, if that’s even considered a thing. But, by the decent price of a room from a friend, a summer at the Overlook Hotel sounded like quite the offer.

The scenery was absolutely stunning. Lush forests hiding warm blue lakes, the protective mountains, and of course the beautiful hedge maze, the pride and joy of the caretakers. The hotel itself was massive. A classical lodge look and feel, combined with splashes of grandeur inside and out. I was simple but classical, just as a mountain getaway should be.

My mother and father had both known the current owner of the hotel for quite some time. I remember them telling me that they had met in college, and became close friends. Allan, the current manager of the Overlook, had gone into business, while my parents graduated with degrees in political science. My father and Allan were roommates, and Allan introduced my parents.

Making a living in our small Colorado town as a mayor, my father’s job was not the best income, but was helped as my mother’s job in court. My parents are both incredibly bright people, and were so excited to meet up with Allan that my sister and I could hardly resist. Anyway, a nice room and scenery was enough to keep my young mind at bay.  
Though I may sound quite grown up in what I write, I was only a little girl when my family visited the hotel. I was young and naive and in the end, that did play against me. See, the Overlook Hotel is a very special place. Not just in terms of the hidden beauty, but the strange memories the hotel has held onto. 

Unlike you may think, the hotel has seen many dark events for such a lovely place. Fires, overdoses, and even murders. The most recent one had only happened a few years before my family visited the hotel. 

The extremely unfortunate incidents of the Grady and Torrance families has never been forgotten, and still continues to haunt this otherwise peaceful place. Whether you believe the rumours of ghosts or not is up to you, but there is hard evidence that I find quite compelling, along with my own experiences. I never really believed in anything paranormal before this summer, and still I am very skeptical of the events which I will soon explain. But, I truly believe that one stay at the Overlook hotel is much can tell you so much more than any inanimate object should be able to.

Also, please note, it has been quite a long time since I have talked about these experiences and hopefully I will not have to dramatise to many details. I do wish this to come off as a real experience. Luckily, and somewhat conicadently, I have found a journal I kept shortly after my stay at the Overlook. My scribbles were hard to read but did help jog my memory. What you will read following these, and beyond, is a compilation of both my distant memories and journal entries as a young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Should I even continue writing this? Anyway, thanks for reading I will try my best to continue the story!


End file.
